Eternal Flame
by Alyssa The Destroyer
Summary: All of my family and his were clapping and cheering us on and were all throwing flowers at us. Even my dad. My dad. In my mind I told him: Dad, you're the best father anyone could ask for. I love you. He nodded, and a single tear slid down his cheek. I looked back to Jacob. "I love you." He kissed me "I love you too Jacob, you're my eternal flame."
1. The Imprint

**A/N.**

**Hey guys! My old account was TwilightLover595, and this is a story I wrote a while ago on that account, and it was very pootly writen, so I decided to rewrite it and repost it. I lost the password for my old account so, this is my first fanfiction on this account, so go easy on me! R&R please!(:**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a bell or bells. My eyes cracked open just enough to make out a cell phone light up.

"Hello? It better be good. It's to damn early." I grouched.

"Nessie?" The voice asked.

I shot straight up, "Jacob!" I gasped with excitement.

"Yeah who else would stay on the phone with you grouching like that, silly." He chuckeld.

"Hey! Don't be mean, after all, it is _my_ birthday."

"Yes, I know! I was calling to say, HAPPY THIRD BIRTHDAY!" He screamed, almost busting my ear drums.

"Oh thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome." There was a knock at my door.

"Jake, I gotta' go my moms at the door."

"Alright, see you later babe?"

I giggled. "Yes of course. Bye."

He had already hung up. I have always liked Jacob, it's just I don't know how to say it.

"Hello sweetie." Bella, my mom, said opening the door.

"Hey mom." I mumbled.

"Who was that, on the phone?"

"Oh that. It was just Jake."

"Sweetie why don't you just tell him how you feel? It might make things better."

I blushed a little.

"Sweetie, I know he feels the same way about you."

"Really?" My eyes lit up.

"Yes, really." She hugged me.

Then, my father walked to the door and he seemed in pain when he looked up into my eyes. I noticed he was kind of uncomfortable while he smiled at me and said, "Nessie, go find Jacob..he's waiting for you at the beach."

"Really daddy, I can go with Jacob?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Thank you!" I screamed and hugged my father.

I got up, got dressed, and jumped out the window. I ran, ran, and ran until I finally found Jocob at the cliff.

"Hey Jake, can I ask you something? and you swear not to laugh?" I asked with a treemer in my voice.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I was, do you, I mean. Gagh! Just nevermind."

"Well, okay." He said looking at my troubled face.

We started walking down the beach, he was holding my hand while we walked off the beach and into the woods. He had set up a picknic for me.! I squealed and hugged him.

_*Two hours later.*_

Once we were finished eating, and making small talk, he walked me home.

"Wait here." I walked in to make sure my parents weren't home, of course. They weren't. "Come on then!" I beamed. We walked up to my bedroom.

"Go home and get ready to go cliff diving.. Then we'll go see the pack." I said.

"Ness, that's dangerous." He said grabbing my hand.

"Jacob, you'll be there, you can protect me! Please, for my birthday?" I begged.

"Well. Okay, but if anything happens to you, your father will have my head." And with that, he ran off.

Once he was gone, I went to my dresser, and pulled out a purple striped bikini, that really showed off my, not so much there, curvs, yet barely coved me. I threw it on and then put on my favorite pair of short shorts. _This will get his attention. I_ thought and put on a hoodie so you couldn't see my flashy outfit.

I ran outside he was standing right in front of me. "So, are we gonna' run or ride?"

A evil grinned spread across my face. "Ride."

"You know, I didn't mean it that way..but hell, if you want to I got a back seat!" We both almost died laughing. After we calmed down, we went to get in his car. Of course, I put on my best puppy dog face. He gave in. "Alright, go ahead." He open the door for me.

"Yayayaya!" I cheered.

Us two drove down to La Push and walked hand in hand until we got to the cliff. I got to thinking.. _We always held hands, but to people who didn't know us, thought we were a couple. Almost everyone knew us as just best friends_. When I seen he finally had his back turned, I slipped out of my hoodie and shorts. I went and stood beside him, as I was pretending to watch the water, I was really watching him. His expression changed from a "damn!" to a smirk.

"So. Who's gonna' jump first?"

Before he could decide, I had jumped. As I fell I screamed, "Jacob Black, I like you more than just a friend, I want you, no. I need you!" When I hit the water, I hurried for shore. Behind me, Jake hit the water and rushed toward me.

"Jake I..I didnt know what I was saying. I'm sorry." Tears welled up behinde my amber eyes.

"Renesmee." Jake said behind me. His voice sounded soft and sweet almost...happy. "I was going wait and tell you this when you were ready, but," I didn't know were he was going with this. I wasnt expecting this, I turned to face him. He look almost nervous. Was he afriad I would be upset form what he keep from me? "Renesmee Charlie, I imprented on you."

My face went blank with shock. I had only dreamed about Jake imprenting on me, and now it was coming true. I couldn't help but smile.

His face cleared as he wrapped his arms around me. "Jake explain to me again, about imprenting." I said nuzziling into his chest.

"Nessie, I told you a million times but, I guess a million and one wouldn't hurt."

"The minute I saw you," He countinued. "it was like nothing else mattered. You were everything. Like my whole world revolved around you." My heart was flying, but.. "Jake, there is still a part I don't get. Is it just like we're forced to love each other? Like we _have _to?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm not explaining it right. It's like we are perfect for each other and the imprint tells me that, but we could still choose to love someone else. But why would you if your perfect match, your other half, was pointed out to you in an extreme way?" When I didn't answer he said, "Nessie? How do you feel about all this?"

I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his. They were soft and warm as they moved with mine. When we pulled apart, Jake said, "By the way, I like your bathing suit." He said looking me up and down. I laughed. I was going to have to thank Aunt Alice later.

We held hands as we, a couple, walked back to the car, but somehow it held more significance now. I let him drive to Emily and Sam's house and when we go there, it looked like the whole damn pack was there.

We walked in and Jake yelled, "Yo, guys, we've got something to tell you." But instead of telling them, he showed them by kissing me again. There was hooting and cheering, making me blush.

Quil came over and gave me a hug and said, "It's about time you two started dating." I laughed and hugged him back. I thought it was nice spending time with the pack again. They were a big family and I was part of it, now more than ever.

It was late when we started back to my house. Jake parked in the driveway and we, well, talked a little, but mostly we kissed. His hand slid up and down my body, begging for me to take off the hoodie, once I threw it in the back with the shorts, he explored my body.

Jake walked me to the door and kissed me on the doorstep, making me feel like we were in a scene out of a movie. The sweet moment was effectually ruined when my father opened the door, with a strange look on his face. He looked a little mad, but he was trying to hide it. He also looked sad and uncertain. Not a great combination. But it got a whole lot worse a second later, and that's when I had realized I had forgotten my sweatshirt and shorts in Jake's car. He wasn't trying to hide his anger anymore, that was for sure.

* * *

**So, how was it? R&R please!(:**


	2. Grounded

**Alright guys, next chapter! Hope you enjoy this, and please review!**

* * *

My father looked like he just couldn't find the words to describe what he wanted to say. My mother appeared at his shoulder. "Jacob, I think it would be best if you went home for now, but I'm sure Edward and I will be talking to you _very_ soon." she said in a warning voice.

Jacob got a stubborn look on his face. "No. I think I should be here."

"Jacob," I said slowly. "Now might not be the best time to pick a fight."

And that's when my father found his voice. "Renesmee Charlie Cullen! Go to your room and change out of that ridiculous outfit immediately! And you had best make yourself comfortable there, because you won't be leaving that room for quite some time!"

I jumped slightly and quickly mumbled, "Yes, Daddy." I turned to leave and practically shoved Jake out the door. I wanted to get him far away from here or else this whole situation would be much worse.

"Go home, Jake," I started to say.

Jake was shaking his head before I had the first syllable out. "No, Nessie. I should be here. You know, help you explain."

We took off. I was running to the cottage and Jake was running beside her. I knew my dad could still hear Jake's thoughts and would know that he was still with me. Which would probably just make him even madder. "Jake, please?" I pleaded. "Please, go. You are just going to make it worse. Dad has always been a little sensitive about you, but I'm his sweet little angel. Let me handle this, okay?"

Jake hesitated, thinking it over. "Fine, Nessie. But I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Fine, Jake, fine. Just go now. Don't worry I'll calm them down," I assured him. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off towards La Push.

I changed my clothes as fast as possible. If my father got there and I was still in that…well, to say the least, things would not be good. I put on sweatpants and a T-shirt. What's more innocent than that? And then I sat on my bed waiting. I sat with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap. I put my head down, so that I was watching my hands.

It was more than obvious when my father got home, because he opened the door with so much force that it hit the wall and, by the sound of it, splintered into about a million pieces.

"Edward!" I heard my mother chastise. "Calm down. No need to break the house."

He only growled in response. I flinched. This was going to be bad. Real bad. I heard him stomp up the stairs and prepaired myself for the worst.

He look peaved. "Renesmee," he said, his voice like ice.

"Yes, Daddy?" I said in a small, almost inaudible voice.

"Where is that ridiculous outfit?" I pointed to the pile on the floor where the clothes in question lay. Next thing I knew, my dad had ripped them into fifty pieces and had thrown the pieces into the trash can. I realized just how angry he was when he pulled out a match and dropped it on top of them.

His eyes softened a tad, but not much as he watched them burn. "I think it's time we looked through Renesmee's closet," his voice was still hard, but no longer icy. He threw open my closet and began sifting through many clothes. Anything that didn't meet his approval was tossed into the flames.

He had only thrown two other articles of clothing to be burned and Aunt Alice burst into the room. "What do you think your doing!" she screamed, looking horrified.

My dad's voice became icy again when he spoke to Alice. "Alice, just the person I wanted to see. What were you thinking when you bought her those clothes?"

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes. "Relax, Edward. She can wear what she wants. She's sixteen. She's immortal. You gonna bug her about what she wears for the rest of forever?"

My dad's eyes turned almost black and he growled, "She's three." "

Who's talking technically?" Aunt Alice was getting exasperated. "If we're talking technically, then you, me, Bella, we're dead. And yet, we move and drink. Technically, Nessie is three. And yet, she's sixteen, dammit."

"_Technically_, I'm still her father! And I say she's not wearing this!" Alice shook her head and came to stand by my mom and I while we all watched my Dad throw more and more clothes into the trash bin. He reduced my clothes by half.

When he was finished he took some deep breaths and his eyes returned to a golden color.

"Well? Are you happy now?" Aunt Alice said with anger. "You've gone and destroyed designer clothing from all over the world! A lot of that was one of a kind!" She puched him, smack in the face.

"Alice," he said slowly, wipping his nose. "I wouldn't push me right now. If you'll excuse us, Bella and I need to speak with our daughter." Alice opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off. "Alone," he added.

Alice paused. Her eyes glazed over as she saw the future. "Okay," she said, "you won't hurt her."

"Of course not!" My Mom and Dad said at the same time.

"Well, I was just checking. I mean, you were angry enough to destroy clothes." Alice was shaking her head as she walked out of my room.

My Dad waited until he heard Aunt Alice leave the house before moving. He walked over to the window so that he was facing out away from us and his hand moved to cover his eyes.

"Dad?" I asked. "Daddy, I'm sorry. That outfit was stupid. Really stupid. I just wanted Jake to…well, it was stupid. I didn't need showy clothing to get Jake's attention. I just didn't realize that. I'm really sorry."

He didn't move. In my head I reviewed what I had said. What else did he want to hear me say? Oh Yeah. "I won't do it again."

We heard him sigh and he moved away from the window to come kneel beside the edge of my bed so that he was looking me straight in the eye. "Okay, Nessie. I forgive you. But I had put my faith in you and you took advantage of that. So, I'm going to have to ground you. One month." His voice and eyes were serious, but he had called me Nessie instead of Renesmee, so I knew that the worst was over.

I nodded, but my Mom said in a soft voice, "Edward…"

"Alright," he said. "Two weeks. Make sure to thank your mother, Nessie. She's got better control over her temper."

I nodded. But there was still something they hadn't said anything about. My dad, who must have been listening in on my thoughts said, "You mean, you and Jacob are _dating_?"

I nodded and my dad sighed. "We knew it was going to happen some day." He was saying I could go out with Jake! But he certainly said it grudgingly. "But," he added, "until you stop growing, we, as your parents, are still in charge of you and you _will_ have curfews." Definitely grudgingly.

I hugged them both and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I had gotten off easy. Unfortunately, my clothes hadn't, but I could live with that. Being stuck in the cottage for two weeks? I wasn't so sure I would survive that.

* * *

**So...how was it? Did you like the clothes burning? Haha! Anyways, review! *whispers, and gives best puppy dog face* please? **


	3. Torture and Confrontation

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank Sandy, a reviewer, reading your reviews made me very happy that you like it. Please do keep reviewing! Anyways, on with the story!(:**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what sort of torture someone endures? If you have, I have two things to say to you. First, you are obviously disturbed. And second, I now know what sort of torture it is. It's the simple things that really get you. All they have to do is lock you alone inside a bedroom in a small cottage for two weeks. Torture beyond belief.

Okay so maybe I was overreacting. But not by much because I had also been cut off of every form of technology. My dad was seriously going way overboard with this punishment. He even took away my electric razor and got me those disposable ones. Ridiculous.

More important than my razor, was my cell phone. My portal to Jacob Black. Man, I missed Jake. It had seemed like forever since I had seen him. And that's how I knew I wasn't going to possibly be able to survive these two weeks. Because I was already this far gone.

It had only been two days.

I suppose I wasn't exactly alone. My family was taking turns coming to visit me. Well, except for Uncle Jasper. My Dad didn't want him using his gift to make me feel better about my punishment. Like I said, completely overboard.

Aunt Alice had promised to come by every day and her visits usually consisted of her plotting to take me shopping the second my term was up so that we could make up for the major dent in my wardrobe.

Aunt Rosalie came by yesterday and brought me twenty different fashion magazines, telling me to keep an eye out for anything I liked.

Grandma had snuck me some homemade cookies that were to die for and Grandpa brought me some books he thought I might enjoy.

Uncle Emmett was probably biding his time, so that by the time he came to visit I would be half insane already and his tormenting would be twice as much fun for him.

But still…Jake. He had tried to come and see me. But Dad was like patrolling the house. Whenever he heard Jake's mind coming anywhere near the cottage he would send Uncle Emmett to go make Jake leave.

I don't know what my parents have said to Jake, but I know they have talked to him since yesterday and I was more than a little worried about what they had said to him.

"Hey, Nessie!" I heard Uncle Emmett call from behind me. I sighed. And so the torture continues. I turned to see him smiling hugely at me. I grimaced in return. "I guess," He continued, "you really are the _Lock_ Ness Monster today, _lock_ed up in here and all."

"Hilarious, Uncle Emmett," I muttered.

"Aw, Nessie, you need some serious cheering up. Like rock climbing or paint balling or kick boxing, you liked that when I took you last time, or maybe…"

"Wow, Uncle Emmett, you are totally helping me feel better by telling me all the awesome things I _can't_ do."

He smiled. "Hey, it's not my fault you're stuck in here… You didn't see me wearing a ridiculously tiny bikini." I looked at him for a few seconds and then I couldn't help it anymore. The mental picture was just too much too bear. I burst out laughing.

His smile grew. "There's the Nessie I know." Uncle Emmett smiled evilly. "Which is why I brought you a present." He ran out into the hall and came back with two paintball guns.

"Um…Uncle Emmett? What are we going to do with paintball guns…in my room?" I asked nervously as I glanced around at my lavender walls.

"Open up your window." Was his only response.

I raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked.

"Okay," he said, as he pointed his gun out the window, demonstrating. "I bet a can hit a tree farther away than you can hit."

I laughed and picked up the other gun.

When we were done at least fifty trees had huge orange marks from Uncle Emmett's paintball gun or huge purple marks from mine. He had beat me, but what else was expected?

"Thanks, Uncle Em." I said as I looked over our…uh artwork. "That was just the sort of thing I needed." He picked me up in one of his famous bear hugs. "No problem, Ness." He put me down and sighed. "Well, I better go now. We're all going hunting tonight and I don't want to keep them all waiting."

"Okay," I grumbled. "I wish I could go."

"Well, those are the breaks, kid. I'm not your prison guard. Talk to him."

I sighed. "I won't even waste my time."

I watched Uncle Emmett and the rest of my family run North to hunt until they were out of my sight. I tried my doorknob without hope to find…that it had indeed been locked from the outside.

I sat on my bed and leafed through the magazines in my room.

_Plink._

What was that? It sounded like something hitting my window.

_Plink._

I walked over to my window and sure enough Jacob was standing outside with a handful of pebbles.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Ness! Can you come down?" he asked with a smile that sent my heart flying.

"I wish. I'm locked up like a prisoner. Dad's a little prone to overreaction, you see," I said with a frown. Jake was so close…

He looked around at the trees by the side of my house. "Well then. I'll just have to climb up to you." He climbed the pine tree next to my room with ease and I hurried to open the window. Next moment we were hugging like we hadn't seen each other in months.

"Uh, Ness? What's with the trees? Why are they orange and purple?" he asked with an amused smile.

I opened my mouth to answer, but suddenly Jake said, "Crap! Why are they coming back?"

I paused and then it hit me. "Because," I explained, "my parents asked Alice to check on me, via my future, because even though she can't see it well, the closer I come to being full-grown the clearer it becomes. Its almost normal for her now. My Dad must have been reading her thoughts and when she saw that my future had disappeared completely, he must have seen it too. They know you're here."

Just as I finished my Dad's voice thundered, "Jacob Black, you cannot run far enough to get away from my anger right now!"

"I guess I should go," Jake said, figuring that I would respond the same way I did two days ago, shoving him out the door. But I wasn't thinking like that today. I had put up with my Dad's overreaction for long enough, thank you very much.

"No, Jake. Give me a second." I went for the door and turned the knob before remembering that it was locked. "Jake, could you…?" I asked, motioning towards the door. Without answering Jake kicked the door down for me.

I ran downstairs and went out to meet my Dad.

"Renesmee," he started. "I cannot believe—"

But I cut him off. "How much you're overreacting? How you're taking this out of proportion? How you're making a huge deal out of next to nothing? How the only thing you are accomplishing is pissing me—"

He cut me off too. "Nessie, you're right."

I am? "I mean, I am and its time you start treating me as more of an adult. I said the…dress code malfunction…was a mistake. A stupid mistake. I said I wouldn't do it again. So trust me and stop with this ridiculous punishment." I took a few deep breaths. "Please," I added.

"Okay, Nessie. I guess I do need to treat you as more of an adult. I'm sorry. I have been overreacting and I guess that two days of me overreacting is equal to a two week grounding. You're off the hook."

I felt like I had won too easily. Dad answered my thoughts. "Nessie, I don't want to push you away. I hate upsetting you. Well, that and you _are_ right in this instance. My overreactions are well known."

"Thanks, Dad," I said das I gave him a hug.

"So, Nessie's not grounded anymore?" Jake asked.

Dad turned to him. "As for you, Jacob Black, the next time I catch you sneaking into my house I will act first and ask questions later. I do believe that you might remember one of my threat from a few years ago. 'You'll be running around with three legs, dog.' I bet you couldn't climb the tree by Renesmee's window with only three limbs."

Jake looked like he was considering. "Nah," he said. "I think I could do it."

* * *

**So, was it good? I'm sorry, I wrote this at like three in the morning, forgive me! Anyways review! *smiles evily* If you want more, that is. MWAHAHAHA. Review! xoxox**


	4. The New Pack Member

**Hey guys! I know I havent been on in a while, so I posted two chaters today! Ha. Anyways, I mean no offence to anyone from the south, because of the line in this story, "Well, she must be from the south!" And so on, I am from the south so please, do not take this as an offencive gesture. Anyway, on with the story! (:**

* * *

"Aunt Alice!" I complained. "I absolutely _need _your help. What should I wear?"

She smiled. "Ahh…music to my ears. Get Rosalie and meet me in your closet in three minutes."

I ran up to the staircase and Aunt Alice was already out the door. "Aunt Rosalie?" I called up the stairs in a normal voice. I knew she could hear me.

She was at the top of the stairs in a second. "Yes?"

"Aunt Alice said to get you. She's helping me pick out my outfit for the pack bonfire," I explained. Her face lit up immediately. "Will you help?"

"Well let's go. There's only two hours until the dog will be here," she said as we ran out the door. I gave her a quick glare for calling Jake a dog…_again_, and she rolled her eyes at me.

Behind us I heard Uncle Jasper mutter, "Women."

Aunt Alice had three possible ensembles laying across my bed, two hanging on my door, one in her hand, and one draped across my dresser. "Ah, Rose, what do you think?"

They started examining each outfit together, making lists of the pros and cons. When they started talking about my dresses (the few that had made it past my Dad's raid).

Finally, they chose my light blue denim mini skirt with black leggings, a dark pink V-neck shirt with a black tank top underneath, and cute black converse.

"How should we do her hair? She'll be out in the wind," Aunt Alice asked Aunt Rosalie. Aunt Rose circled me a few times, considering.

"Okay," she said, "We could just give it the wind blown look, you know. So that way the wind can't mess it up, only add to the effect. Or we could do the wind blown thing and then pull one side up with a hair clip and then curl it down so that it frames her face."

Aunt Alice bit her lip. "I like the second idea. Do you think it would stay, though?"

Aunt Rosalie shrugged. "You're the psychic."

Aunt Alice closed her eyes. A few seconds later she said, "Well, I can't tell _exact_ly because of the darn werewolves, but it _seems_ like the wind won't be _too_ strong in that _general_ area." Aunt Alice really hated not being able to see the werewolves.

So Aunt Alice did my make-up while Aunt Rose worked on my hair. They were geniuses. I looked amazing in the end.

"Thank you so much!" I said, as I hugged them both.

"Thank_ you_," Aunt Alice replied, "for not being stubborn about this sort of thing like your mother."

My Mom stuck her head around the corner of my bathroom door. "Thanks a lot, Alice. Love you, too."

Alice laughed. "We practically had to wrestle you and pin you to the ground before you let us get anywhere near you with make-up."

Mom rolled her eyes, then she turned to me. "Well, you look very nice, but what's the big deal? You've been to dozens of the pack's bonfires."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes, I've been to dozens of them. But not as Jake's girlfriend! Well, not officially. Quil always used to tease us, but…"

"Yes, that sounds very much like Quil."After that I mostly aced until Jake picked me up in his car ten minutes later.

"Wow, Ness," he said. "You look amazing." I opened my mouth to thank him when I heard my Aunts say from behind me, "Thank you." We all laughed.

Jake held my hand as we drove into La Push. It was dark and quiet on the rez…until we reached the cliffs.

The bon-fire, like always, was huge. We seemed to be the last ones there. Apparently the pack had been a lot smaller when I was born; it was huge now. There were twenty-five wolves. Leah was happy because she wasn't the only girl wolf anymore. There were two others, Macy and Elizabeth. Macy was the newest wolf and it certainly did not escape my attention that she sat rather close to Jacob..a little too close for my comfort.

She finnaly rubbed me the wrong way. Okay, this Macy chick was getting on my nerves. I knew she was the new one to the pack, but did she not understand the concept of imprinting? Jake and I were soul mates. _Soul mates_. And she had better stop flirting with my soul mate or I was going to have to have Uncle Emmett go over karate techniques with me. And yes, that was a threat.

Okay, I admit that Jake was giving me most of his attention. But it was really pissing me off that she was making damn sure that he was giving her the rest of his attention.

And the worst part? Jake seemed completely clueless. Boys can be so stupid.

So I sat through most of the bonfire with my fists clenched and eyes narrowed. Except when Jake was talking to me, or holding me against him, or kissing me. Then I was snuggling closer or resting my head against his shoulder or chest. But this girl just would not get it!

I might just have to commit murder tonight.

After the bonfire she gave Jake a hug goodbye, and a slight kiss. I mean, sure. She hugged the rest of the guys…but that was just to cover up the fact that she was hugging Jake and wait! SHE FUCKING KISSED MY WOLF? Hell no. Oh, Macy was going to be having a little chat with me real soon.

When we were driving back to my house it took Jake a little while to pick up on my mood.

"Hey, Ness? What's up? You okay?" he asked, confused by my annoyed mood. Clueless. So fucking clueless.

"Oh, I'm just perfect." I mumbled. He frowned and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Ness, c'mon. I know you. You're upset. What's up?" His voice sounded a little concerned this time, but I was still way to mad.

"Do you know Macy too?" I asked him bitterly. I was looking out the window. Away from him.

"Macy?" he asked. He sounded confused. "What the heck does Macy have to do with this?"

"God, Jake. Are you _completely _clueless?" I asked angrily.

"Apparently I am. Cause' I have no idea what you're talking about, Nessie." I didn't answer and after a few seconds I heard him let out a big breath of air. "Nessie? Ness, look at me."

I looked up at him. His eyes were soft. "Okay. I may be clueless. But that's why I've got you…to clue me in?" he hinted.

I sighed and looked down. "Could you honestly not see that Macy was flirting with you?"

There was silence. I looked up and was happy to see that he looked confused. "Ness," he said, "you know I love _you_. You know I imprinted on _you_. You know that I only want _you_. There sre other girls out there, but none like you. You're my one and only, ao what are you getting worked up about?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Yes. I know you love me and you've imprinted on me, and everything…but _she_ didn't seem to get that memo."

"Renesmee, Macy is my friend. She's a nice person. She's funny and—"

"Okay, I get it," I interrupted.

"We are friends. Pack members, so we're like siblings. And even if none of that stuff mattered. I. Love. You, Nessie. You, not some new werewolf, who I've only known for like two weeks. Promise me you'll stop worrying about this."

I considered. "If you two are like siblings she must be from the south, because she was totally flirting with you!" He couldn't hide the slight up turn of his lips,

"Nessie! It doesn't matter if she was! I love you and only you!"

I smiled. Okay I trusted Jake.

He wrapped his arms around me and we danced to imaginary music. The he kissed me gently and when we pulled apart I whispered against his chest, "I'm happy _now_." and he kissed me.

* * *

How was it? Did you like jealous Nessie? Haha! Oh and I named this chater 'The new Pack member because of Macy, and what not. Just thought I'd clear that up! (: Review! Please? xoxx


	5. Hormones

**Hey guys. I know this chapter is short, but I tried and I couldnt think of anything else. Please review!**

* * *

The next day Jake was grumbling. He always got really anxious and cranky before visitors came.

"Jake, please relax. Alice says that they'll just be here for like three days," I said, making soothing circles on his arm with my fingertips.

"Again, though. I mean, how many times do vampires have to just happen to pass by here?" I asked in a not so soothed voice.

I sighed mentally. I felt like I had to explain this every time. Probably because I did. "You make it sound as if a vampire comes by every couple weeks instead of maybe once a year. Besides my family aren't the only vampires who enjoy going outside during the day. We live in a cloud-covered area. We're gonna meet a few other vampires over time."

"I really shouldn't mind so much because these bloodsuckers are the red-eyed-kill-innocent-people type and I might actually get to rip one to pieces. What bothers me is that I'm supposed to stay away from you while they're here, which is completely ridiculous…unnecessary…unsafe…stinking leeches…" And he was grumbling once again.

"Jake, why don't you think about something else?" I suggested.

"Like what?" he mumbled absentmindedly, tossing pebbles into the creek.

I decided that I needed to take drastic measures. I picked up his hand in both of mine. I kissed his hand. "Jacob..." I kissed his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Black…" My lips were at his ear now. "You need a distraction," I whispered. I could feel him shake just the tinest bit. "I want you, Jacob... Now."

He pulled me into his lap and leaned his cheek against mine so that his lips were at my ear. His hand cupped my other cheek. "I think I like this kind of distraction…" he murmured, letting his words trail off. His lips moved across my cheek.

They pressed against mine so soft and sweet. And he was kissing me with such passion that I forgot every worry or concern. My heart was thudding almost painfully. This was so perfect. His lips moved down leaving a hot firey trail of kisses down my neck, it felt so good. I wanted him, I need him to touch me, to want me too. His kisses finnaly found the neck of my shirt and pushed it aside, my hands went to his hair. My skin was flaming by now, I loved the feeling of him exploring body, "Oh, Jacob.." I whisperd, with a slight moan following.

"Mmmm?"

"I love you, I love this.." I trailed off as his kiss finally found the edge of my bra.

"Oh my _God!_" My dad yelled. His hand covered his eyes. Me and Jake pulled apart as fast as possable.

"Sorry daddy!" I whispered.

"It's...okay," he moved his hand. " I dont ever want to seee you like that with my daughter ever again Jacob Black, understand? Or else I will have your head on my wall."

"Okay" Jake nodded. We hurried inside so we could be 'supervised.'

After an hour or two of listening to Uncle Emmet joke about me getting friskey, we heard the coming visitors.

"Oh good," Said Grampa. "Nessie, these are our cousins from the Irish covet. We'll introduce you of course."

"They may talk a little funny Ness." Added Uncle Emmet.

"OMG Uncle Em! I'm know, I'm not a child anymore, I'm a very intellegint three year old." I said crossing my arms. He chuckled.

"You're just like your mother. A mini stubborn badass."

My mothers head popped around the corner, "Thank you Emmet!" and with that she threw a fork at him, he juped to the sideand let out a yelp as it grazed his skin. The doorbell rang, and granda walked to get it. He walked forward with the doctor pride and the vampire stride.

"Hello." Said grandpa. They automatically stared daggers at me. It took me a second to understand, but once I did, I pulled Jake out to the cottage.

"Nessie, we'll be down there with you a Jake in about an hour." I yelled a okay to him and we ran.

He pushed me down onto my bed, and locked my door, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his voice warm on my neck.

"Yes, as sure as I've ever been." I moaned. I tugged of his shirt, andtraced the muscles in his stomach. His faced leaned toward mine, and we fell into a steamy kiss, so full of fire I was sure noby ever exerienced this. He started to tug at my shirt and it easily slid over my head. He looked at my body,

"You're so beautiful." He murmerd his kisses going down my stomach, "and your skin is schortching, why?"

"Because, I love you. I want this, I want you." I could feel his smile on my stomach.

"I want all those things to Ness, but you know my can't. You family is to close." I sighed and got up.

"All right, I suppose you should go home anyways." I opend my door for him.

"Ness, please. Don't be angry." I cut him off.

"Please just go, see ya later Jake." I could see just a tiny bit of relief in his face because I called him Jake insteadof Jacob. But it was gone and he nodded.

"I love you Nessie, bye." And before I could turn he was gone. I walked over to my full body mirror and traced where his kisses lingered. I smiled and got in bed.

"Goodnight Jacob. I love you.." I whisperd though I knew he could still hear me, and I fell asleep to the sound of his howl.

* * *

**Once again, I am so sorry for the short chapter, I've just been really busy today. I'll post another chater in a few minutes, but I don't know if it'll be short or not.. but you can just count this chater and the next chapter as one. Once again sorry! Please review! **


	6. Elliot Mason

**Hey guys! I'm hoping this chapter made up for the last one. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, and could still feel like line of fire from Jacobs lips. I smiled at the thought. I ushed those thought away, knowing dad could read them and shuffeld to my closet. It was pouring so I decied to dress in skinny jeans, a black hoddie, and black high tops. Aunt Alice might be uset at my terrible sense of fashion but, it doesn't matter. I straightened my hair and walked down the steps.

I was at the bottom step when I cought a flying apple.

"What the?" I looked over to see Uncle Emmet. I shook my head but laughed anyway. We sat around and eventually moved to the car.

My dad drove me too school. We only made small talk, we were always kind ofshy around each other.

"Goodbye Nessie. I hope you have a good day love, love you." I got out of the car, "Love you too daddy." and he drove off.

I turned around and walked up the sidewalk. A boom of thunder startled me and I started to run up the sidewalk, I stepped in a pile of mud and slipped frontwards.

"Dammit!" I mumbled. My hand touched my nose, boken. "God!" The I shut up, I shot straight up when I heard the footsteps. Oh no, it was a vampire, a hungry one at that. I slowly turned in circles brushed mud and dirt from my high tops.

He was in the edge of my vision, shit. He had long brown dark hair with red eyes. Either a new born or a life long mortal killer. I felt my body tense into a crouching position. I focused more on him, he wore a black trench coat with black jeans and a black shirt underneath the trench coat. He threw a blade at me and hit me in the shoulder or my good arm.

"Who are you?" I choked. I was very useless now. No one can help, no ones around, andd a fucking killer vamp was coming for me.

"I'm Elliot." He sniffed the air. "You smell delicious."

I flinched as I pulled out the dagger and held it in my hand. _Wait, my dad's brother was named Elliot and he kind of looks like him. He might be my biological uncle but why would he want to kill me? I'm his niece!_ He was waiting for my response but I came up with nothing, then I found my voice.

"You're Elliot Masen?" I asked, hiding the little trembling that showed. He glowered at me, walking closer, I started to walk away but he used his super speed to hold me in the air. I gasped while he grabbed me by the neck, ready to choke me.

"How dare you say my last name!" he spat. "How do you even know my last name?" he grabbed my neck, lifting me higher up while I was scrambling in air.

"Your brother..Edward...is my..father." I choked out. "He told me..he had a brother..named Elliot..and you look..like him."

He scoweld and dropped me on the dirt while I screamed. I pushed back the scream and opened my eyes, I gasped in pain as I saw my leg was bleeding, cut very open that I could see a bone. Great, I broke my leg!

Blood was gushing, I guess that was good, hunting all those lions. It helped with not throwing up. I could feel Elliot trying to control himself as he was circling around me. I was gasping of pain; but he ignored my fear.

"Did your beloved father tell you what he did to me? He hid me away from the world even my family to protect them! Your father was foolish man that I want revenge on! Oh I want revenge! So I might as well kill his last biological daughter so we can get even!" he spat while I was trembling. He picked me up and threw me against the tree. I landed on my arm. I heard a crack on my arm and saw gushing blood coming out of it. I cried in pain, sniffling but I couldn't move. Please tell me I'm dreaming! Elliot's evil grin told me it was reality. He laughed.

"Say good bye to life itself!" he did an evil chuckle as he bit my pulse on my wrist. I screamed but an object I couldn't see was attacking him. _I didn't think it could hurt me, his venom.. I mean I am half vampire! I looked at my wrist and seen no tace of a bite._

Elliot growled but the object was finally getting clear. It was a werewolf that had russet fur. Wait. Jake! Jake was on the ground as Elliot was about to kill him but another vampire showed up. It was my father, defending Jake. _Never thought I'd see this_. My whole family was there, and Rose came up to me, but it was to late I closed my eyes.

My life was over and I knew it. I was surrounded by a darkness and it was trying its best to swallow me whole, to cut the last threads of life I had to hold on to, to take away everything I ever knew. Focus on your heart Ness, you can do this, I couched myself. It was to much, I couldn't handle it, I let go of the anchor holding me to conciesness.

I was floating on the clouds with angels surrounding me. They were begging me to live, but angels wouldn't do that. Angles where there when you were dead, to keep you safe, to make you one of them.

I looked down from the clouds. Am I dead? Or am I dreaming? I looked down as I saw my family over my body. Jacob held my body like I was a baby while my parents sat on each side of him, he sat me on the bed as orderd by Carlisle.

My other family was taking care of Elliot. I watched that Elliot ran away, limping at he had scares all other his body and his leg broken,_ did Jake do all that? What haened after I fell into the blackness, a state of death. _

My thoughts broke and my eyes travled to Jake, he was back to his human form with his clothes on, while my parents were in their normal clothes instead of dresses and tuxedoes. They were trying to control themselves. I heard Carlisle speak but I realized, it was closer than heaven. He was like one foot away from me. I realized I am dreaming. I am alive! Not dead and looing down on my greaving family.

"Can I please hold her?" Jacob asked. I felt Carlisle handing me to a warmer body. So familiar, it had to me Jacob. Jacob was holding me, cradling me close to his chest.

"Nessie, I love you, I love you so much please come back to me. Come back to us, we need you. I'll ask your father to kill me if that what it takes to be with you, please..Just come back." and with that they were all gone.

I counldn't stand putting them through this pain, I will wake up! I pushed myself out of the blackness, but it ket pulling me back in. _No!_ I shreaked. _I will not let you win, this is my life and I am chosing to live it! _I pushed with everything in me and I was back to reality.

I opened up my eyes with everything evolving around me. It looked like morning by the lighter sky by the clouds. I saw my leg and arm in a pink cast with an IV on my wrist. My eyes hurt so badly but at least I could see.

I looked around the room, as I saw sofa chairs in my room with a desk where all the files were and a sink to clean the utensils. The door was in front of my feet with a chart of food pyramids and a picture of the steps of pregnancy, which was useless.

The T.V was on with a movie called "Singin' in the rain." I was watching when Debbie Reynolds and Gene Kelly were dancing with the sky so beautiful with a blue and purple with skylights. I imagine myself as "Kathy" and Jake as "Don". It made the movie so much more interesting.

Carlisle walked into the door with an astonished expression. "Nessie, you're awake! How do you feel?"

I smiled "I'm fine, I just want to get out of bed. Where's Jacob?"

"He is right outside the door I'll send him in."

"Thanks grandpa."

When he walked in I whisperd "I love you Jake." The biggest grin came to his face .

"I love you too Nessie." He smiled. He leaned over to press his lips against mine filled with softness, not the hard passionate one we usually had. But I was okay with this too. "Your ganda says you should be fine within a few hours, which is good right?"

"Yes, very good." I smiled and realized I could move my arm, "Is this one okay?" I asked. Before Jake could answer Grandpa came it. He removed the cast from my arm and led.

"Ness, You're going to have to wear a knee brace for a few weeks okay? Your knee ce ws completely shatterd, so just to make sure there will be no future problems." He smiled. "but your arm is completley fine, just don't push yourself.. okay?" I opened my mouth to reply bu a yawn pushed through instead. We all laughed and I cought up with my family. They all agreed I should sleep, since I was knocked out for three days. They made Jake walk me home and put me to bed. He laid down beside me and sang me a nursery rhym, my favorite one, ever since I was a baby. For as long as I can remember, he always sang it to me. I felt myself start to drift, but didn't fight it.

* * *

**So, did it make up for Chapter 5? Did you like it? Review, please! *Smiles* If you want more. HAHAH. Review!(:**


	7. The Fight & Emails

**Hey guys! Here is a longer chapter. (: Hope you enjoy! Here we go!Also sorry about the cussing.. I felt it was needed. **

* * *

I woke up at four thirty in the morning, hearing screaming from beyond my door. I pushed my waiy down the stairs past my uncles, and there he was, Jake.

"That is so bullshit Edward! He fucking attacked your little girl! My girlfriend, my fucking life! I have a damn right to sleep with her! She needs me, unlike you!" He screamed at my father.

"Jacob, you have no right to sleep with my daughter! She is three! and you're how old? 21? Yeah, I thought so. You're way to old for her. And she needs us, just like she supposedly needs you. Hell, she's a child, she doesn't know who she needs. You and her will not see each other, ever, again." He challenged.

Jacob ran at him but my dad blocked his bite. Emmet came up behind him and pushed on his rib cage, I heard his bones crack. _NO!_ I wanted to scream, but Uncle Jaz held me back. Uncle Em squeezed harder and that's when I lost it, I brutout of Uncle Jaspers arm, surprised by my own strenght then ran at Uncle Em. He tackled him to the ground and punched him repeatedly, his face, stomach, throat, chest anywhere I could get a hit.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "Leave him alone! I know exactly what I want, and it's not any of you! It's jacob!" My family was trying their best to pull me off of him, but I jumed off of Uncle Emmet and kicked him in the ribs, "Doesn't feel good, does it?" I sneered and turned my attention to my family, Aunt Rose smacked me across the face, but regret shadowed her as soon as her hand touched me.

Granda burst through the crowd and made them all leave, including a bruised up Uncle Emmet. He shut and locked the door behind him and turned to me. I slid down the wall I had previously been holding my self up on. As soon as I hit the floor I started bawling. _What did I just do?_ I thought. _I just beat u my Uncle and dissapointed my family. I'm such a freak!_ Granda rushed over to me.

"Sweetie it's okay. What happed? I promise I wont be mad." He said sothing me. I touched his face and played back the scene that just happened. His face went into shock but it soon left. He ran over to doctor Jacob and invited the family back in. Nobody looked at me, which made me feel worse. Grandpa orderd my dad to take Jake to my room and let him rest.

Once everyone made itto the kitchen I gatherd all the courage I had and stood up.

"Guys, listen." They all looked startled. "I'm sorry for what I did..I guess I went a little overboard, I was just mad about everything you said about me, and Emmet hurting Jake. Which was completley uncalled for, if I may say so myself. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, will you guys forgive me?" I looked down because a fresh batch of tears pricked my eyes.

"Nessie, no one is mad at you, you did nothing that wasn't expected, don't need to apoligize." Said my mother. I looked up, but couldn't see much. Hot water blured my vision and my mom rushed to my side and hugged me. "Don't cry sweetie, it's fine!" I nodded.

"And Ness. I ddin't mean to slap you." Said Rose.

"No, you had every right." I said, pulling Rose into a hug. and it soon turned into a group hug. After everyone left I went upstairs.

Jake opened his eyes at my entrance. "I'll see you at lunch?" He said. Doc says I'll be okay in a few hours, so yeah." I smiled.

"Of course!"

*One hour later.*

I was excited about school to see Jacob at lunch. He was hollowing all last night. It was like another lullaby in my ears that I thought I would never hear again. I feel asleep with no nightmares for once in the past two months. In the corner of my eye, I saw a laptop that was being charged.

I glanced at the door and then back at the laptop. I opened it. The screensaver was a sunset in Hawaii. I clicked on "Internet explorer" Then it led me to my email. I decided to sign in my name. I typed in my email and typed in my password, which was Jacob. There were no new messages so I went to "Compose Message."

"Okay, Elliot Masen." I typed in while I was muttering to myself. There were some results so I clicked on the first one. The homepage was his picture with a very dark red background, which was him on it with his profile. It had everything including his family history, his favorite hobbies and his desires in life.

"Hmm interesting." I muttered to myself. Then in saw his email address. "Perfect!" I went back to yahoo in a flash. I typed in his email in the "To" blank. Then for the subject I wrote "Please Read This!" I typed:

Mr. Elliot Masen,

You haven't killed me yet but I don't want you to. I want to meet you and apologize to you in person. I'm sorry for my father. I'm actually mad at him too so your not alone. Please accept my apology because you're my only biological uncle. Where can I meet you? Please reply back.

Your Niece,

Renesmee (Nessie) Carlie Cullen (Masen) 

I clicked then "send" button. Oh what am I kidding; he wanted to kill me so why would he want to meet me? I clicked the refresh button and a reply message from him. Wow that was fast! I clicked it. It said:

Renesmee,

I'm apologizing for my behavior. It's because your father Edward never let me see the sun in my eyes. I was hidden from the world but now I know I shouldn't have blame my own niece for this. Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you that badly. Well we can meet sometime. Anytime you like. Just email me when you can.

Your Uncle,

Elliot Masen

I smiled. I replied back. I typed:

Uncle Elliot,

You can meet me in Forks when I get my knee brace off my leg. You didn't hurt me badly compare to the fact I can't see the love of my life anymore. He was the russet werewolf that attacked you. His name is Jacob. I love him terribly but my family banded him from my house because of one stupid fight. I'll let you know when I can. Feel free to email me.

Your niece,

Nessie

Then after I logged off I put on my favorite white sun dress with navy blue strips. I put on my navy blue running converse so I can run as fast as I can from French class. With a touch of of make up, and clear lis gloss.

I straightened my hair so I can play with it or look nicer than I usually do with curly hair. I was out of my bedroom door as fast I could. My mom was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper while I was getting a bowl of cereal. I was rushing through my cereal like a dog would do with meat. She raised her same eyebrow.

"Nessie, why are you in such a rush?" she asked. "It's six o'clock in the morning, school starts at eight."

I paused for minute. I blushed that cereal was in my mouth. I swallowed it slowly and sighed quietly. "I want to go to school early."

"Watch a movie or something because Edward won't drive you until seven." She suggested. "He went hunting so he won't be back for a while."

"Without you?" I asked, astonished.

"I have control." She smiled. "I'll hunt tomorrow by myself. Besides, I had to make sure that…" she was silent. I knew what she meant. She was talking about Jacob so I shrugged. I wiped my face with a napkin that was next to my right wrist.

I left the kitchen to watch a movie before school. I turned on the T.V as I was on the couch in the living room. I placed my feet on the glass table, as I was fascinated with a gladiator movie.

I heard a lot of "Sparta" and "Troy" so I guessed it was the movie "Troy". Brad Pitt looked interesting with armor and his shield, which kind of made me giggle. Erica Bana was fighting Brad Pitt in front of the gates of Troy with no helmets and no one out there to stop them. I was easily distracted as I was rooting for Eric Bana but he lost to Brad Pitt.

"Oh come on! He's immortal! That's not fair!" I was literally yelling at T.V. My mom entered the Living room on my right, standing right next to me. Brad Pitt was dragging Eric Bana's body with his chariot.

"Sounds like you like the movie." She was being sarcastic. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes." I lied. I wanted to watch the movie to see what happens. I looked back to the screen. She sighed as she left the room with a fuss, knowing that I was lying but gave up.

I watched the couple Paris and Helen together that reminded me of Jacob and I. In a way, I do look like Helen (except the hair color) and sort of acted like her. I mean I would have left my country for a man that I loved in a way.

I started to characterize people that would fit perfectly in the movie. My dad would be the perfect Achilles, an immortal human that can't die except when you shoot him on the heel, my mom would be Briseis, Hector and Paris' cousin, Jacob would be the dreamy Paris, prince of Troy, Emmett would be Hector, prince of troy and next in line for the throne, Rosalie would be Polydora, Hector's wife with a baby (perfect for her), Esme would be Thetis, Achilles' mother, Carlisle would be Priam, king of Troy, Charlie would be Agamemnon, ruler of all Greece, Jasper would be Patroclus, Achilles' cousin, Alice would be Helen's handmaid, Seth would be Menelaus and I would be the attractive Helen. I guess the movie has gotten over my head.

I watched Achilles die on the grass of troy with Briseis calling to him, trying to stop Paris from shooting him with bow and arrows. I could totally imagine my mom would do that to Jacob if he were to kill my dad. The Spartans were setting a funeral for Achilles two minutes later.

The movie was over when my father came through the door. Wow perfect timing! My dad was wearing a white shirt with red dots all over his shirt and jeans that looked completely ruined.

"Are you going to take me to school looking like that?" I dared to ask because that doesn't look like tie-dye.

He looked like me like I was crazy. "Of course not, I'm going to change. Get in the car, I'll be there in thirty seconds." He was already upstairs. I walked out of the door, going into the car without a breath. I was sitting in the passenger seat, staring at our cottage. Plants have been rotting for the past days, which make wonder why would plants rot? I know it's October but they would at least be growing. My dad was very quick and sat in the drivers seat, pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**So how was it? Review!(: xoxo**


	8. Jacob

**This ones a little shoerter, sorry!**

* * *

Okay here's a worksheet for today's warm-up. Correct every error you see on the page. Do this silently with no talking." Mrs. Kirby instructed us with the grammar worksheets. I was in my English class, and it was so dull because everything was so simple. I could fall asleep in here, but someone got detention for doing that. So, I couldn't miss lunch. My friend Brooke Robins was sitting next to me at the back of the rows.

Brooke is one of my best friends in the entire school. We have tons of things in common like we both love classical music and playing sports. We both would laugh randomly sometimes which is really funny during English but Mrs. Kirby always threatens us that she would separate us so we stop. She's also in my French class. She has Blond hair with pink highlights on her bangs and the bottom half of her hair. She wears t-shirts and jeans like everyone with high heels, which I find very humorous.

We hang out with Marilee, Will, John, Slade (her real name is Savanah, but she hates it.), and sometimes Prince Charming (his real name is Josh but likes to put PC when he signs papers).

Will is what everyone describes him as, a geek. He has a 5.2 total GPA on his report card, which I think is amazing. He's really nice. He hangs out with us at lunch but sits separately from us in English. He has brown short hair with braces and teal eyes. He always wears football jerseys or anything with sports related and jean cut-offs. We met at lunch when Kelsey introduced us. He's dating Kelsey right now, very serious relationship but no kissing. Just holding hands and hugs since Kelsey is old fashioned.

Marilee is very western but is best friends with Brooke and I. She is very laid back, never stressing as she plays her guitar during lunch. She's very inseparable with her guitar. She has brown hair with wavy/curls and my height. She just wears white shirts with a small tan vest with brown jeans and cowboy boots. She was from Alabama but she moved because of her mom's business. I met her last year in freshman when she was in my PE class and she never dressed out so we talked when we walked around the track. She's in my chemistry class this year and told me that she's failing the class. She loves country music so we talk about the singers and we judge on how well they do.

Slade is the most outgoing girl I've ever met. She's the tallest and the strongest. She loves to play sports and an amazing black jack dealer. She loves to play cards like Jasper but he's better at it. She's in my Algebra class this year, sitting next to me so we play tic-tac-toe since it's an easy class. She wears hoodies and skinny jeans. She had a black hip lenghth with brown eyes.

Prince Charming is Japanese but he has the most incredible singing voice. He's in my drama class this year so we would perform skits together which is really fun. I met him by Ally who introduces us. Prince Charming always had the biggest crush on me but I told him about Jacob so he understands. He loves to pick me up which is really funny. He wears jeans and Japanese shirts that I can't read so he translates them everyday.

Anyways, I was still in English bored to death, even though I'm immortal. I was counting down the time for lunch to start. I tired to ignore the clock but it was nearly impossible. I read the sentence. It said: Is that her? A girl asked her father. Well its missing quotations and it should she not her.

Mrs. Kirby was standing up with a whiteboard marker ready for us to answer the questions. She wrote the sentence while we just stared at her. "Okay, what's wrong with the sentence?"

I raised my hand but she ignored me. "How about…Brooke."

Brooke was doodling on her paper. She looked up confused. "What?"

"What's wrong with this sentence?" she repeated her question.

I used my elbow to slide the paper next to her. She took a glance. "It doesn't have quotations at the beginning of "Is" and ends at "Her"?"

Mr. Kirby nodded. "Good!" She put in quotations at the right spots. "What else is wrong with this sentence? How about…Savanah."

"It's "she" instead of "her"." she answered. I smiled that she knew that because a lot of people don't know that.

"Very good." Mrs. Kirby wrote on the board. We talked about Withering heights, which was really boring. The bell finally rang so Ally and I raced out of class really fast.

"Nessie, Marilee wants to know if you can come to her dance competition on Sunday." Brooke reminded me. "I'm going and so is Madison."

"I don't know because I might be punished for a lifetime." I sighed. "Who knows, I might not be able to leave my room ever again."

"Sorry I couldn't go to your birthday, I had to help my mom with her business thing." Brooke put her arm around me.

"That's okay, it ended up being the worst night of my life." She nodded in agreement.

"Good luck in math." She walked away. "Bye Ness, see you in French!" I waved. Marilee was walked towards me.

"Hey," we did our weird handshake. "Okay did you get the math homework?"

"Yeah, finally there's a little challenge. You didn't get it?" I asked. She shook her head. She's usually smart but sometimes she can do the stupidest things, which me laugh hysterically. We both walked to class while we talking about weird black gang at the cafeteria that been trying to mug us for days. Math went really fast. The bell rang so Marilee went the opposite direction I went.

I was heading to chemistry as I saw Marilee in her seat with her guitar and legs on the table. I luckily sat next to her in chemistry as we were doing labs and stuff. We just ended up talking about George Clooney the whole time since I was finished. Chemistry went really slow, but finally the bell rang. Marilee was still in her sit while I packing up my stuff. "Bye Marilee!"

"Bye Ness!" she was waving her hand at me. It was finally my French class. I sat in the back with two kids that never shut up name Cole and Drew. They're twins but they had to be separated because of their behavior. French was a drag. I ended up doodling the whole time while Madame Gush was lecturing us about the French cognations with the verb "Aller" which means, "to go". It was one minute until lunchtime.

I was impatient to leave the classroom. The bell finally rang so I was literally running out of the classroom. I was running with my backpack still on my shoulders, which slowed me down. I was running through the hallways of the classrooms until I got the door. I was in the front of the school, looking for Jacob.

I finally seen him at the edge of the woods. "Jake!' I cried. I ran to him he was in his wolf form. I rapped my arms around his neck. He might have smelled of wet dog but I could live with that. He went back to human form.

He looked so beautiful, almost as if he had been crying, "Nessie" he said. "I love you!" Who would have known that the school parking lot would be the most romantic place? All while it was raining.

"Jake I love you too." I said to him. "But, what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing. Jiust forget it. You hungry?" He drove me to Mc Donalds and we ate in silence.

"Take me home, I hate school!"

"Well, alright." He pressed his lips to mine so gingerly. I climbing into his lap, "Ness, I would love to. But were in a Mc Donalds parking lot, can we pass?" He pulled me away. "Just this once?" I nodded and climbed back into my seat.

We left the parking lot, and drove holding hand until we made it home. Jake walked me into my house, but when I got there dad was there..waiting for me.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review please! *whispers* if you want to know what Edward has to say.**


	9. Kicked Out of the Pack

**Hey guys! This is like my fouth chapter tonight! Haha, well. I hope you enjoy it. **

**-Jacob; Yeah, you readers better! **

**-Me; Jacob? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**-Jacob; I've been here the whole time..just read the dang story!**

**-Me; Okay! Sheesh. Here you go guys!(;**

* * *

"Jacob Black you get away from my daughter right now or I really will tear you to shreds! That's a promise!" I saw Uncle Emmett getting up he looked very mad. He punched Jake in the gut.

"NO! Uncle Emmett stop get away from him!" I screamed, and punched him in the jaw, when I heard the crack, I realized I was crying in front of everybody. Jake ran over to me.

"Nessie calm down, baby I am fine." He held me as I cryed. My mom came over to me. She stood in front of me.

"Emmett how could you? You knew what would happen if you did that! You are such a bull headed prick! What is wrong with you?" she screamed at him.

"Bella, love, calm down." My father was now by her side, rubbing her upper back. She looked at him like he was brain dead. She laughed in his face.

"Calm down? How could I possibly calm down when, my baby is very upset because your brother can't control himself!"

He let out a sigh, "Love, please. Emmet was just enforcing the ban. I told him to." That's when I found my voice.

"You fucking told him, to do that?" I fummed.

"Sweetie please, don''t be angy with Emmet or I..we were just trying to protect you..." I cut him off.

"From what dad? Pregnancy? Happines? Ha, don't even make me laugh! You know that can't happen, but, if I could have a child, I might've already had one dad! We never talk. you don't know what I want ot what I need. No ones does, not even Jacob." I screamed in his face. "You make me so mad, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm sixteen, and don't even start with the technical shit!" I walked back to Jacob.

"I think it would be best if we left." Said my Aunt Alice she interupted mine and my fathers fight.

"Alice, no." My father mumbled.

"Edward, I have to." She grabbed Uncle Jasper's hand and walked off. The water works started and I ran to my room, Jacob close at my heels.

*6:30 a.m.*

I woke the next morning. My eyes hurt because of the fight last night. I walked down the stairs nobody was home. "Mom, Dad you home?" I yelled out.

Nothing. Where was everybody at? I fixed myself some food and I went and sat down at the table.  
It was so unlike mom and dad to just run off and not tell me. When I finished I called Jake. No answer. "Well were is everbody at?" I muttered. I walked up stairs and got dressed. I figured that I would go outside and walk around.

When I walked out side I seen Jake and Emmett fighting. Mom was screaming at Uncle Em. When they heard the door open the fight stopped real fast. "Jake are you okay?" I ran over to him he had a bloody lip and a broke nose.

"Nessie, I'm fine" I looked over at Emmett and he knew I was mad. I went over and go in his face.

"I have had enough of you fighting with my boyfriend! I don't ever want one hand on him by you!" I yelled at him.

"You cant tell me what to do little girl." His words stung as he emhisized the word little.

"Emmett you are not going to talk to my daughter that way as long as I am around." My dad said calmly. Uncle Em turned around and sighed. He walked back to my grandpa house.

Jake had his arms around me tight. "You don't have to stand up for me." Jake said we were now facing each other.

"Yeah but Jake, you use your fist and I use words. We are perfect. I don't want my wolf getting hurt because of me skipping school, and unenforrcing a stupid ban." I said softly.

"I will always be your wolf, but I can fight my own battles. Okay?"

"I'm just trying to help!" He pressed his lips to mine, so soft I wouldn't have noticed if my parents weren't here. We pulled apart. I looked around my mom and dad already went inside.

"Let's take a walk," Jacob whisperd in my ear.

We sat in the sand, he had his arms around me, while I rested my head on his shoulder. People were walking by taking pictures of us, and telling us how perfect we looked in this setting, and together. I giggled a little, Jake only smiled. He looked down at me and leaned forward and kissed me. I moaned. This is perfect, just me and him and...Quill?

"Hey lovers, don't mean to interrupt."

"Its okay Quill." Jake sighed, "What is it you want?"

"I came because Sam and Emily want to see you guys, it's...important." He said looking at the sand grains in his hand.

"Okay well be there." Jake pulled me to my feet and gave me a piggy back ride.

We walked across the high way going to Emily and Sam's. We were half way there then I seen Elliot. I pulled him to a stop.

"What?" He asked.

"I just see a long lost uncle I need to talk with." I nodded as Elliot walked toward me. Jake jumped in front of me ready to attack.

"Whoa..Hello Nessie, I am just passing through so no need to attack, but I do suppose you should check your email." He said hugging me and then crossed the road and went back into the woods.

Jake gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head and dismissed the thought. I raced him to Sam's without talking.  
He let me win, but he marched in before me. I seen Emily and Sam with very unhappy faces.

"Jake. Why did you go and pick a fight with one of the bloodsuckers? You knew that if you went to her school she would skip the rest of the day." Emily said looking at me when she said her, some how, this offended me.

"Well, Nessie asked me and I am not gonna turn her down because he bloodsucker family don't know how to control themselves. It's not my fault that they overreact about everything." He said brushing a strand from my face.

"Well I am sorry Jacob, but, you cant be in my pack anymore because your disobeying our laws, and fighting with the bloodsuckers."

"What?" He asked kicking a chair.

"Please leave Jacob, and don't come back." Quill mumbled. They pushed us out the door onto the curb.

"Jake I am so sorry that I got you kicked out of the pack.." I said softly. I turned around and ran down the road. I ran until I reaced the cliffs. I was standing there ready to run again, when Jake came up behind me. I had my head down when he turned me to face him.

"Nessie it is not your fault that I got kicked out of the pack." He said, "I knew the rules and ignored them."

"Really?" I said so soft you probably couldn't hear it.

"Yes, it was not any little bit your fault." He said very sweetly. "It is all my fault." He kissed me gently on the lips with passion.

We pulled apart, and it started pouring the rain. We both started cracking up. It was so funny. We started dancing and juming around.  
We ran off the cliff and into the woods tyring to get to my house. When we finally got to my house the door was locked.

"Dmmit!" Jake had to put me on his back and climb the tree by my window. Happily, my window was unlocked. Jake placed me on a branch and then climbed through the window, once he was in he pulled me inside.

The whole time we were still laughing. We went down stairs, since my mom and dad weren't home. Me and Jake sat in the floor and we watched The Last Song.

We were snuggling and I fell asleep. He woke me up he looked very concerned. "Nessie are you okay? You started crying."

"Oh my.. Yes Jake I'm fine." I felt my face flush pink. My through hurt really bad. I got up and looked in the mirror my face was red and soaking wet.

"What were you dreaming about?" He said very worried.

"Well you were fighting with Uncle Emmet and he picked you up and threw you into a tree and you were dieing and nobody would help you. Then they all started cheering and I was the only one who cared."

"Nessie! I am right here and I am not dieing! I am here on this planent for one thing only and that is you. If I didnt have you there would be no reason to live."

I smiled. "I love you Jacob."

"I love you too." He said pulling me into a hug. He carried me to my room and layed me in my bed.

"Go to sleep, I'll stay until you do." He whisperd, and with tha I closed my eyes.

* * *

**-Me; How was it?**

**-Jacob; You kicked me out of the pack? **

**-Me; Sorry!**

**-Jacob; You'll get it! *Tranforms into wolf and starts to chase you.***

**-Me; AHH! Review, if you want to save me!**


	10. Fights and Stripper Clothes

**-Me; Hey Guys!**

**-Jacob; Answer everyone how I got kicked out of the pack, or you won't be saved like yesterday. By your reviewers.**

**-Me; Oh gosh.. It explains it in the story. I swear! **

**-Jacob; Ahh, you're dead** **if I don't like it.**

**-Me; On with the story!**

* * *

The next morning I woke to mom and dad screaming at each other.I heard mom screaming so I went with my first instinct, defend and defeat. I walked dowstairs quitely and looked around the corner. I seen mom crying and dad was shaking his head.

"Mom." I whisperd."Are you alright?" I went over and put my arms around her.

"Yes, sweetie I'm fine. Go and get dressed me and you are gonna go to La Push, while you dad takes some time off of parent hood." I was puzzeled, but did as I was told. When I got to my room I seen Jake on my bed. He came over to me and hugged me like we hadn't seen each other in years.

"Baby, what's going on, with your mom and dad?" He whisperd in my ear.

"I dont know Jake, they were fighting and screaming. Mom's crying and Dad is going to Italy for a while.." That's when my dad brust in.

"Jacob Black what did I tell you, the last time you came into my daughters room?" Jake quickly kissed me on the cheeck and jumped out the window.

Thats when I got mad. I made my dad get out I slamed the door in his face. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO LEAVE FOR YOU TO LEAVE!" I screamed.

Later that day my mom came up to my door. "Do you want to go to La Push? I mean, your dad is gone."

"Yeah, I suppose." When I walked out the front door, mom was waiting for me in the car.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I said unsure. We were down by the cliffs heading to Jacob's when we seen my dad.

"Oh hell." He had a warning expression, which just made mom drive faster.

"He isn't even suppose to be on wolf territory!" I was outraged.

"That is true, but once Jacob let Sam take over the pack again, Jacob made a couple rules, to allow vampires on there land, such as you and I." She explained.

"Jacob, let Sam, have the pack again?" It all made since now, Jacob getting kicked out and everything!

"Yes, under a couple conditions, and rules." We pulled up in Billy's drive-way, I suppose Jake still lives here.

I opend the door and walked beside the house.

"I'm going to talk to Billy, alright?" I nodded an okay to mom. Behind the house was Jake's garage. He was there with Quil and Embry. They must've been in the middle of somthing becasue they looked aggeravated and bitchy. They don't even have PMS. I laughed out loud at the thought but coverd my mouth when they gave me a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?" Quil asked. "I thought you weren't aloud to come over here."

"That isn't any of your business, now is it? Besides, I thought you guys didn't like Jacob, or some shit?" I smiled

"Oh, this should be fun." I got the vib. Apparently Quil didn't want me to crash guy time.

"Well." I turned around and walked out. As I was walking out I heard Jake mumble.

"Thanks Alot guys now she's pissed!" He started chasing after me. I was halfway to the car when he grabed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Nessie are you okay?" he asked. "Sorry bout Quil, he thinks he knows everything." He looked back to the garage were Quil and Embry where standing.

"I am more than fine. I have a very short temper, and after everything that has happend, I can't deal with Quil thinking he can just push me away when ever he feels like. I am _your_ fucking _girlfriend._" Jake just smiled.

"I know baby." We hugged and he walked me back to the garage. Quil and Embry were standing there like stupid people.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I said gicing Quill a posion glare. Be he could say anything, Jacob cut in.

"Guys. Nessie, is going to be coming over more often now that her dad needs to cool down a little." They looked at him like he had lost his mind, he shook away there dissapprovals, and walked into the house. Billy left a note saying he and mom had gone to the store to pick up some grocieres. We sat there listening to music, Jake and I snuggled and Quil and Emby looked like they would be sick. Which made me giggle a few times.

That night when me and mom went home dad was there sitting on the couch. Mom and I were laughing as we come in, so he looked up.

"How'd your day go?" he asked, arrogantly.

"Fine. As if you even care." I said as soon as he said the last word.

"Well are you a little miss attitude today?" That was the last straw.

"Oh my gosh, dad. When you get in a fight with one person, you get mad at everybody! Then you act like you know everything but you don't! Trust me." When he started to get up, I dropped my bags and took off out the door into the woods.

It was dark and that I couldn't find my way out, so I just kept runnung. About 5 minutes into the run I tripped over a branch that had fallen out of a tree, I heard my knee pop, and I couldn't move it with out screaming. After I fell I couldn't get back up, so I just layed there helpless. I woke up to someone picked me up, it was a warm body, not a cold one. Their sent was unfamilliar, so I did my best not to flip out of his grasp.

Then I heard someone yell my grandfathers name.

"Charlie! I found her!" It was a very deep voice that I didn't remember.

"Thank God that we found her! Guy's call off the search." Who ever it was handed me to Charlie. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

I kindly opend my eyes and said. "Grampa?"

"Yes it's me. Oh, thank God you're okay." He said very relieved. Jake came into view.

"She is alright, right? Can I hold her?" He asked.

"Yes Jake, she is fine. Go ahead." I felt Jake put his arms around me and his warm hand on my face. I must have been freezeing, because his hands felt very good.

I opened my eyes. "Jake is that you?"

"Of course." He leaned his head to me and slowly kissed me. It felt like only a second when my dad walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, nothing."

"Don't you lie to me! I know what you were doing!" He yelled for mom. "Bella Honey?".

"Yes?" she said.

"Take Jacob into another room." She nodded and plled Jake's arm. Once the door was shut dad kneeled beside me. "Sweetie, I just wanted to tell you I was foolish. Before, with the whole Jacob thing, I mean, you so little, yet so big. You're still my little girl, and I just. I just don't want to let you go, yet. Nessie, I'll always love you, always. No matter what choices you make in life. I'll never be mad with you, nor will your mother. Nessie, just please. Will you just forgive me?" He asked, his eyes starting to get watery.

"Yes of course! I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled.

"Okay, but it's late. Do you want to go home?" I nodded and we raced home.

*8:29 a.m.*

The next morning I woke up, but just layed there for a minute.

Finally, I got up and went to the bathroom. The door opend slowly, for me. I looked up it was Aunt Alice, I saw that Aunt Alice had makeup, a hair straightner and a bunch of preppy girly clothes. To say that I'm like my Mom is saying everything. I hate being dressed up, I hate makeup, (okay well. Not so much, I like make-up pretty well.) and I hate preppy clothes. Dad says I'm a lot like her.

I backed away from Aunt Alice and tried to make a run for it, but failed. Unfortunately, she saw it and beat me to the door. She pushed me to the chair that she had for me to sit down in and she started with my hair.

About an hour after she started, she began to laugh and she had to stop doing my makeup, because of how hard she was laughing. I'm sure if she was able to produce tears, she would be crying because of how hard she was laughing. I just looked at her confused and she stopped a few minutes after.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked her.

"I just saw your Dad's face when he sees you. You're going to want to bring a sweater, sweatpants and a hat so he doesn't see you when you're outside."

"Why? What do I look like?" I went to go look in the mirror but Aunt Alice took the mirror down. I hate the fact that she can see the future.

"You look good. I can't think about it or he's going to see and you won't be able to see his face. Trust me it's funny."

About another hour later I was finished. I put on the clothes that she picked out. More like what she made me put on. I was wearing a mini skirt and a hot pink tank top that was skin tight and barely covered my stomach, and pushed my boobs up. She then got me a new pair of guess what color it is, pink stripper shoes! It looks like I'm wearing almost all pink today.

"Ok Nessie, put on the clothes that you're going to put on a top and then let's go!"

"Aunt Alice, do I hav-" then Aunt Alice cut me off.

"Nessie, put them on please."

I put on the clothes that I'm going to wear on top of the other clothes and slowly walked out of the cottage. Aunt Alice had to push me out of the house to make me go faster.

Then we started to head over to Grandma and we started running, I got ahead of her but then she meet me at the edge of the woods when we jumped over the creek. We got to my Grandparents place and I hopped off her back and went to see everyone. They were all outside and talking to each other when I came. I went over and hugged Grandma. She was hugging me way to tight and it stopped my breathing. She usually hugs me softer. I guess today is an off day because I could feel my face turning a different colour. _Daddy! I can't talk or breathe! _I told him in my head.

Dad finally spoke up and said, "Esme, as much and you love Nessie, I don't think that she can breathe."

With that being said, Grandma let go and said, "I'm so sorry sweetie, but I didn't hug you any harder than I do normally."

"It's okay Grandma," I gave her a quick hug and went to Grandpa. He hugged me softly. Then I went over to Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper. When I was done, Uncle Emmett walked over to me laughing.

"Hey there Nessie, why are you wearing a hat? I don't think I've ever seen you wear a hat before, not even when we go to play ball." After he finished, he ripped the hat right off my head. I tried to cover my face with my hair as much as possible so no one sees my face. Uncle Emmett ran around the front yard looking like an idiot and still holding my hat.

I don't think he noticed that I wasn't chasing him to get my hat back because he was still running and shouting, "Come catch me Nessie! Come get your hat!" at the same time. I was embarrassed. Good old Uncle Emmett.

Everyone was just watching and laughing at him running around and shouting, except Aunt Rose, she just looked down at her lap, looking plain embarrassed of Uncle Emmett. While every one was staring at him like he was a moron, Aunt Alice came over to me and gave me another hat.

She looked to see that everyone was still looking and laughing at Uncle Emmett and said, "Everyone's future disappeared after I told you why I was laughing, did I tell you that?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. That only meant one thing, Jacob was coming. There was no way now that I was going take off the 'cover up' clothes now.

She must have seen me refusing to show everyone my new clothes because right after she said, "It didn't disappear right after I saw your father's face, so you don't have to worry. We're all family here."

We went inside, and Aunt Alice told me, 'to get changed,' and come back outside. Then I heard her mutter something about me being too much like my Mom.

"Aunt Alice, I really don't want to do this. I don't want to get my Dad mad."

"Your no fun, you know that right?" she asked me.

"I just don't want to get my Mom and Dad mad at me."

"Come on Nessie, your Dad's face was priceless."

"No."

"Don't make me do it, because I will."

"No. I refuse to do it."

"Fine then," with that, she grabbed me and ripped off the clothes that I was wearing on top of the other clothes.

When Aunt Alice dragged me outside, I see Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett, who's now stopped running because he was bored… I think and my Mom. They all turned around at the same time and there eyes grew. I saw the back of my Dad's head and someone talking to him. It looked like Jake…wait it was Jake!

Jake stopped in mid sentence and looked away from Dad and at me with the same expression as everyone else. My Dad finally turned around and looked at me, and Uncle Emmett started to laugh at the look on my Dad's face.

* * *

**-Me; Was it okay? **

**-Jacob; I assume, and I like how she is dresssed like a stripper.**

**-Me; Oh Jacob. you need to get your hormons in line. **

**-Jacob; Just shut up, all you readers, review. Before I kill her.**

**-Me; Please review!**


	11. Gone to Italy

**Okay hey guys! Jacob is in a cage, becasue he tried to kill me.. Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

My Dad's face was in shock. His eyes were wide, mouth hung open and if his face could have turned red from anger, it would have because he looked really angry. Dad also looked like he was shaking and one of his eyes were twitching, but still wide.

I think the shock of seeing his daughter this way was making him do this. Yes it was funny like Aunt Alice said it would be, but he knows that I don't dress like this. Maybe I should tell him that, but not aloud because Aunt Alice will say something. _Daddy, please tell me you know that this wasn't my idea._ I told him in my head.

Everyone was looking at Dad and began to laugh because of the face he was making. Mom was trying her best not to laugh, but it looks like she's having a really hard time not to. Aunt Alice was laughing so hard that it could hurt a human if they were laughing that hard. Aunt Rose had to leave so she could stop laughing. Uncle Emmett sand Uncle Jasper was rolling on the ground laughing. Grandma and Grandpa left right after Aunt Rose. Jacob was trying not to stare but failed miserably.

Then I remembered that Aunt Alice said that he wasn't going to be there.

I turned to Aunt Alice, fuming, "You said that Jake wasn't going to be here!" I turned to Jake and said, "I wouldn't mind if you came at any other time, just not now," then I turned back to Aunt Alice. "I can't believe you lied to me just so you could see the look on my Dad's face!" I turned away and ran back home.

It took me longer to run home for some reason. I was usually home in my room by now. Oh well, might as well keep running.

When I got home I realized that the door was opened so I went in. I went to the phone to see if I had any new calls:

_**Old Calls:**_

**Jake's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Mom's Cell  
Alice's Cell  
Dad's Cell  
Esme & Carlisle  
Jake's Cell  
Rosalie's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Esme & Carlisle  
Mom's Cell  
**_**END**_

_**New Calls:**_

**Alice's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Mom's Cell  
Esme & Carlisle  
Emmett's Cell  
Dad's Cell  
Alice's Cell  
Alice's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Dad's Cell  
**_**END**_

I checked the first message: Aunt Alice.

_"Hey Nessie! I know you're mad at me and you've probably noticed that lots of people have called within five minutes or so. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I lied, but you saw how Jacob was looking at you. His mind was all over the place! -that's what your father will tell me later. And your Dad is fine. He's just nervous about you growing up because you look sixteen but you're close to three-and-a-half. He will find out it was me soon and you're not going to get in much trouble._

_I have to go and clam your Dad down, again. Emmett is being an buthole and bugging him. I swear your Uncle is going to have to watch his back. Love ya kiddo."_

**End of message.**

I checked the next message: Uncle Emmett.

_"Hey there. You have to do that again sometime. Your Dad's face was PRICELESS. We all need a good laugh at times and your Dad's face was what we needed to see! I gotta go. Just telling you we're still laughing! Bye Nessie."_

**End of message.**

The next message was from Jake.

_"Hey Nessie. Are you OK? You seamed really embarrassed that I was there and I know that wasn't you that made you dress up like that. Your Aunt has a way with words doesn't she? I know that you're not in trouble again, and call me when you have the chance. Kay Love you Nessie."_

**End of message.**

Jake has come a long way and is trying to get along with my family. I'm just happy he doesn't call them 'bloodsuckers' or 'leaches' anymore. I think he know that I wont talk to him for a long, long time if he does. I checked the second last message: Mom.

_"Hey sweetie, are you OK? I know you don't dress like that and you don't have clothes like that so Alice must have brought them over. Don't worry about your Dad; he just gave the same expression that any other dad or it would have been much worse if he spoke what he wanted to say. Call when you want us to come home sweetie and make sure to delete you Uncle Emmett's message, (In the background: No! Listen to it! OBEY IT!) and ignore it. Love you sweetie."_

**End of message.**

Now I was on the last message and I have a feeling that it's Dad. OK I know its Dad and I'm scared to listen to it, but I'm going to anyway. Last message: Dad.

_"Renesmee, I just want to tell you that you're not in trouble. The only reason you would get in trouble is if you ever wear those clothes- not that you're going to because I'm going to burn them, sorry- again. I don't want my little girl growing up, and I know Alice told you that already but she was speaking the truth. The thing she she about Jacob was true too, his mind was all over the place. Another reason why I called was because I didn't quite hear what you thought because everyone was thinking at the same time. So call me when you get this message. Love you Nessie."_

**End of message.**

**End of messages.**

I didn't really plan on calling any of them I'll wait till they come to me.

Well maby I'll call Jake. I don't know. I went to sleep. I don't know for how long, but I was sleeping.I was going off into a dream…

I hope that Dad wasn't trying to read my mind because I don't want them to know what this dream is about.

I dreamt about me meeting my Grandma Renee for the first time. Mom has shown me pictures of her and Grandma when Mom was little. Mom says that Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee got a divorce when she was little and that she lived with Grandma in Phoenix. I have a step-Grandpa named Phil apparently. That's just about all I know.

A few hours later, I woke up. Dad was standing over me, mom was right beside him. They both had puzzled faces.

"Why didn't you call one of us we were worried sick!" my mom said very unhappy.

"Because I wanted to let what just happened, leave me alone. So I went to sleep." I said right back in an even unhappier voice.

"Well your cell has been ringing off the hook." My dad said.

"Who called?" I asked.

"Jake" my mom said putting her head down.

"What did you say to him?" I said panking "It's not waht I said."

"What did you say?" I looked at my dad with narrowed eyes.

"I told him to stop calling and that you were asleep and that we think you're sick."

"I'm not sick." I jumped up and run throught the woods looking for him. I realized I had past him and slid on my knees. I turned around and ran back tward him. When I stopped I slid on my knees, again, and stoped when I touched him.

I wraped my arms around his neck and squezzed him. "Jake!"

"I thought you were sick?"

"No I'm not!" I said looking at his face.

"Your dad just said that?" He looked mad this time.

"I suppose." We sat there for hours it felt like. "Maby I should head back to the house, it's kinda late." He nodded.

When I went into the house mom and dad where siting there watching a movie. The didn't look up, as if I hadn't came in. So I walked up to my bed room and fell over into bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell asleep.

I woke up to someones breathing next to my bed. I turned over, to find Jake sitting there staring at me.

"Are you okay Jake?" I asked, sitting up.

"I just needed to hear your voice. I mean Nessie every day my fellings get stronger, but your dad is try to make me leave you and I can't take that. Nessie. Just promise me, that you really truely do love me." He said.

"Jake of course I love you forever! You are the only person that will ever hold my heart and keep it. I love you Jacob and you know that my dad is just trying to get in your head Jake please believe me!

"I really love you." I said my voice getting higher because I started to cry.

"Ness, I beleve you don't cry. Please I hate seeing you upset." I crawled out of bed and in to his arms. He held me up aginst his chest I fell asleep again.

I woke up the next morning. In my bed alone. I missed Jake more than ever now it was like I needed him here with me. I got up and ran into my closet changed into a jean mini skirt and a cute hot pink tank top and slipped on cute hot pink flats while I put on a cut black hat. I took the stairs 5 at a time. I grabbed an apple off the counter and wrote a note to mom;

_"Mom I am going to LaPush to see Jacob I will be back in a little bit. Please dont tell dad were I am going. He will kill me. Love you very much! Goodbye..._

_Love - Renesemme C. Cullen_

I ran out the door, through the woods and across the beach. Until, I made it to Jake's house. I knocked on the door, Billy came.

"Hello Ness what are you doing up so early?"

"I came to see Jake."

"He is outside in his garage." He nodded.

"Okay, thank you!" I said running arouund the house. I finally made it to the door I knocked.

"Jake it's me." He came and opened the door.

"You know you dont have to knock" he said smileing.

I walked in Quil and Embry were there.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Ness." Embry said. "Jake and I where just talking about calling you to come over."

"You guys were talking about me?"

"Bebe, we do, a lot." Jake said. I blushed a little I guess because the guys laughed.

"Come on Nessie, you don't have to stand, come sit down."

"I'm okay." But Jacob pulled me down anyway, we sat there listening to music the whole time (Four freaking hours).

"I better be getting back home or dad will suspect something." I said standing, brushing wrinkles off my shirt.

"I love you." Jake said giving me a kiss. As I was walking across the road I stumbled. I didn't notice that a car was coming.

"Ness WATCH OUT!" I heard Jake scream. I as frozen with fear. Jake ran over to me and pulled me out of the way before the car hit me.

"Are you okay?" He panted.

"Yeah, Jake I'm fine." I breathed.

"Okay I need to tell that person in the car how to drive." He kiessed me then ran off. I got up and took off home.

When I got there mom and dad weren't home still. "Maby there at Grandma and Granpa's." I said to myself. I took off to there house. I walked in.

"Mom, Dad? Alice, Jasper? Anybody?" I said no one answered. Hmmmmm. I walked up the stairs. Sill nobody "Well." I walked around back, still nobody.

The I went ino the kitchen and seen a note written by dad.

_"Reneseme We are going to Italy. We trust you at home by yourself. Please show me that your mother was right. She told me you could stay home and not do anything, And that you are more responsable than what I think. Please be good. I want you to stay at Esame and Carlisle's house. They went out and bought some human food. Please, Be safe my daughter._

_Love - Your Dad and Mom. _

That night I felll asleep on the couch, watching T.V.

I had a dream, it was about Jake and I getting married and my dad was actually happy with this. Eventually me and Jake had kids, who were half wolh, half human. Nothing like me..a _vampire._

* * *

**_Guys, I know this wasn't the best, but I promise, this next chapter will blow you guys away!(: Please review!_**

**_-Jacob; Yeah review, I want to know what happens in the next chapter! _**


	12. Surprise

**Okay guys. This is the last chapter of Eternal Flame. Enjoy. xoxo.**

* * *

The next morning I walked into the washroom and changed out of my plain white T-shirt and my faded out jeans into well…a big, white flowing dress, and killer stilettos. I looked throught my whole suite case, not a freaking t-shirt or pair of jeans in sight.

Alice probably packed my clothes. But I had to admit, it was so beautiful."

Wow…You're beautiful."Jacob said. As I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Freezing like an ice cube.

"When did you get here?" I asked laughing.

"Um.. about and hour ago." he said looking at his watch.

"Well. Thank you very much, Sir. You look very handsom yourself!'' I grinned.

"Why thank you my lady." He said walking towards me. "May I have this dance?''

"Why of course dear!" We said talking like British people. We started to dace around the room like idots.

"Where did you learn to dance like that my lady?"

"I had a very good teacher."

"Well, did you good teacher show you this?"

He dropped me into a dip, smiled, and kissed me. While I wrapped my leg around his leg so I wouldn't fall, I put my arms around his neck. Between kisses I said,

"I love you." He kissed me again. "So much."

He kissed me again. "Renesmee," He kissed me again, "I do too." His kiss moved to my neck, then to the base of my neck, and the to my shoulder.

"Your dad would kill me, if he knew I was doing this to you." He said looking up at me. I still had my arms around his neck.

"Well he doesn't." I started to kiss him again.

"No,I'm serious. I don't think we should do that." I started to protest but he kisssed me.

"Fine, but it will happen, some day." I said letting him go.

"You wanna go to La Push?" He asked.

"Sure, but isn't this dress to classy for going over there? I mean, I don't want them to think that I am _better_ than them." I asked kinda worried.

He almost laughed. "No baby, they wouldn't think that. Just change the stilettos into flip flops." He said looking at my feet.

"Thank you Jake! I hate these things." I said happily. I went and changed into flip flops when Jake came in.

"You ready?"

"I suppose."

We got in his car and drove to La Push. We sat and talked most of the whole way down there, laughing, singing.

When we got there Jake opend the door for me, and everybody on the sidewalks stopped to stare.

"Stop staring guys! It's just Nessie. Guys, move right along."

He stoped and helped me out. and they went on with their daily lives.

"Thanks Jake. That was embarassing." I said and put on my sun shades, he put his arm around me as I walked with him around the little town.

"Renesmee can you wait here?" Jake asked me.

"Sure?" He walked off into a store. Jake never uses my real name, something is up, but I wonder what. I thought to myself. I looked across the street "A dress store!" I yelled. I ran across the street. I walked into the store. Nobody was in there but the store owner.

"Hello Missy! Are you here to buy a dress?" The store owner said in a high voice she was very pretty.

"Actually no. I was just going to look around." I said back to her.

"Okay then! If you need anything Just yell! My name is Sue." She said.

"Okay I will!" I walked over to the Summer dresses, and looked around. I seen one I really liked! It was white, kinda like the one I had on now but it came to my knees. It was strapless, and it was beautiful.

I looked at the price tag.

"$100.00 One Of A Kind! Oh gosh I really like this one!" I said to myself. I took out my wallet from my bag. "Damn I only have $50.00." I said to myself.

I heard Jake behind me.

"You really like that one?" He asked.

"Yes Jake, I do I really do."I said, grabbing his hand.

"How much is it?" he asked looking at me grinning

"$100.00" I said grinning even bigger.

"Okay I'll get it for you." He grabbed it and took it up to the counter. "Will take this one Sue." He said.

"Hello Jacob. Who is this young lady you're with? She's beautiful." She said smiling at me.

"This is Renesemee." He said. "My girlfriend."

"Well, nice to meet you Nessie!" You could hear the excitment in her voice.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said.

She rung the dress up. $100.00 said the little screen.

"Jake I have 50 bucks." I said giving him my money.

"No, Nessie I will get if for you." He said giving me a real smile.

"Okay fine." I said. He gave her a $100 bill. She put it in the bag and gave it to Jake. As we were walking out she said "Come back again!" We walked out of the store. We were back in his car.

"Do you like you dress love?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes I do! Thanks for buying it for me." I squeezed his hand.

"No problem." He said smiling. "I have a surprise for you. So, what do you want to do?" He said. "What do you want to do now?" He asked me.

"Uh, I don't know." I said blushing.

"How 'bout we go to a movie?"

"Okay" I said happily. We drove to the movie theater, and went inside and picked out a movie.

After the movie it was like 10:00 p.m. We got in the car and drove to Billy's house.

"You still got those killer stilettos?" He asked me.

"Yeah there in my bag, I think." I pulled my bag open.

"Change into those and come into the living room when your done." he said.

"Alright."

I changed into the stilettos and opened the door. I walked into the living room, and he was waiting in a tuxedo. I started to ask why but he silenced me with a kiss.

He took my arm and walked me out to the rabbit. We drove to my grand fathers house.

I gasped.

Everything was light up. Lights on the trees and lights an the porch banister, covering the house. My family were all gatherd around the front steps, Mother and Father right in front. Dad kissed me before, letting me walk infront of Jake. I turned around and seen he had knelt down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

Oh my god. Was this really happening? I could feel the tears brimming on my eye lids. Was I really ready to give my hand in marraige? Yes, stupid I am!

I snapped back to reality and looked at my family. All smiling and looking at me proudly.

I looked back at Jake. He opened the box a beautiful diamond ring inside.

Oh my god, the tears started, steady at the moment.

He took my hand and looked me in the eye,

"Renesemee Charlie Cullen will you, do the honor of marrying me?" I looked up at the crowd my mom was crying and all of them were nodding there heads. Alice, Rose and Esme looked like they were crying too. I looked over one more and there my dad was standing smiling with a glimmer in his eye. I looked back at Jake and tears of joy were streaming down my face.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes I will marry you!"

He slid the ring on my finger and gave me a big hug. I wraped my arms around his neck, as he leaned in and kissed me. My fingers were tangled in his hair.

All of my family and his were clapping and cheering us on and were all throwing flowers at us.

Even my dad.

_My dad._

In my mind I told him, _Dad, you're the best father anyone could ask for. I love you._ He nodded, and a single tear slid down his cheek.

I looked back to Jacob. "I love you." He kissed me

"I love you too Jacob, you're my eternal flame."

* * *

**So there you go. How was it? Please Review.**

**-Jacob; You had me propose, and then you end the story? **

**-Me; There will be a part two!**

**-Jacob; That is if I don't kill you first!**

**-Nessie; Jacob! Calm down, she'll write a part two.**

**-Me; Review if you want to save me, and want a part two!**


End file.
